


Space is Cool

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Jack is lonely, M/M, Mark is excited, space is cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mark is a normal American guy, working 9-5. But when he gets the chance to go to space, he abandons everything to go.Jack is a normal Irishman. Too normal if you ask him. He jumps on the oppurtunity to see the stars and be remembered for something. But the fear of death loomed over his head.Will space draw them together or push them apart?





	

Mark yawned as he padded down the stairs. He scratched Chica's head as he waited for his coffee to brew.  
"Gorgeous day out, huh girl." Blue skies without a speck of clouds. Maybe he'd take Chica out for a walk later. The coffee maker beeped obnoxiously at him, scaring him out of his thoughts. He grabbed his mug, sitting down in front of the TV to see what was going on in the world. His phone was already blowing up about something, but he decided to trust the TV instead of people on the internet.  
"Scientists at NASA have just discovered 7 new Earth-sized planets, 3 of which may be inhabitable." Mark's mug nearly slipped from his fingers. New planets with possible life? There was no way this day could get any better.  
"In order to get there in a timely manner, several highly risky experiments are needed. NASA is calling for volunteers to both test technology and make the risky journey to explore these new planets. They are unable to be explored by rover, seeing as any remote movement made would take months to transmit to the rover. If you are interested, there is an informational meeting at **** ********* St. on 2/27." Nope his day just got better. He could actually see space for himself!

Mark jumped up in the air, pumping his fists wildly. To anyone not aware of his love of space, he probably looked crazy.   
"Chica! I might actually get to go to space! Wouldn't that be awesome?!" Chica merely lolled her tongue out of her mouth, but she was definitely happy. Mark bounded upstairs, throwing on clothes, to hyped to bother contemplating fashion choices.   
"This might be a little preemptive of me but to celebrate the chance to see the stars, we are going on an extra long walk!" At the word "walk", Chica ran to the door, waiting excitedly for Mark.  
"Cmon girl! Let's have some fun!" And without so much as a backwards glance, Mark strode out the door, coffee forgotten on the table.

 

Meanwhile, halfway across the world, a man of around the same age sat, head in hands, on his couch. Jack had already heard the news and was currently trying to decide whether or not to go. And he needed to decide soon. If he wanted to make the appointed place on time, he had to decide in the next few hours. His family encouraged him but all the risky experiments weighed heavily on him. 

He was the baby of his family, a family with 5 other kids. As a result, no one ever paid him much attention. Even people who didn't know his siblings thought he was average. Just an extra in life's big movie. He tried to stand out; his neon green hair was a testament to that. He was loud , sure, but as soon as people got used to him, poof, he was normal again. 

Clutching his ticket, he stood and grabbed his suitcase. He had packed it when he heard the news, but indecision kept him there. He called an Uber and waited, pushing away his fear. This was his chance to be something. This was his chance to be remembered for more than a stone in the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated!


End file.
